Rosas por girasoles
by Solo una novata
Summary: Tanto ivlis como Satanick están deprimidos, aunque lo motivos son totalmente ajenos al otro, nunca se han sentido más cercanos al sentir lo mismo, aunque no lo saben. De alguna manera, ¿Pueden animarse el uno al otro? Sataivlis.


Vaya días tan deprimentes para el par de diablos. No había pasado nada en especial entre ellos, más bien, la causa de sus penas eran totalmente ajenas al otro; el que ambos estuvieran deprimidos al mismo tiempo, era mera casualidad. En el pitch black, los demonios guardaban silencio por la actitud distante de su diablo. Sabían que no estaba de ánimos para bromas, aunque no les hacía mucha gracia verlo en aquel estado. Las ojeras en su rostro eran el reflejo de sus noches sin descanso, en esas condiciones, Satanick no se atrevía a fumar un cigarrillo, que era lo único que lo calmaba en momentos como ese.

¿Por qué los ánimos del alegre diablo estaban por los suelos? Increíblemente, no tenía nada que ver con su adorado diablo de fuego, o algún problema relativamente nuevo. La causa de sus penas, no era más que un vago recuerdo de un triste pasado que había preferido olvidar. Nunca logró superarlo, jamás consiguió las fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo único que pudo hacer para seguir adelante, fue aprender a creerse esa tonta sonrisa falsa en su rostro y fingir que verdaderamente era feliz en su ignorancia.

Por el contrario, la tristeza del diablo más joven no era solo un vago recuerdo del pasado, sino el mismo acontecimiento que lo torturaba día tras día sin descanso. Desde aquel día no recordaba la última vez que fue realmente feliz, ¿Cómo podía serlo si no estaba al lado de la persona que amaba? Era imposible. Sin embargo, había pasado por tantas cosas que por momentos muy escasos, lograba olvidarse de aquella tristeza. No es que había pasado por cosas realmente buenas, pero desde entonces, así como había conocido gente despreciable, habían otros que… lo hacían distraerse.

Pero no eran más que momentos de buena suerte, porque el diablo del mundo flama podía marchitarse más rápido que una flor.

Un día, por mero capricho, Ivlis se despertó con ganas de plantar un girasol. Todos en el castillo estaban confundidos por el repentino deseo del diablo por la jardinería, que según les confirmo Emalf a los más pequeños, su jefe nunca había tenido un gusto semejante. De todos modos, les hacía feliz ver a Ivlis entusiasmado con algo, no era muy común de ver.

Sin embargo, los días pasaban y el girasol no crecía. En un principio, sus hijos lo animaban diciendo que tarde o temprano crecería, que solo debía ser paciente, pero Emalf sabía que no era así. Aun cuando le agradaba ver a su jefe feliz, después de pensarlo un poco, la idea de plantar un girasol en un mundo donde no llega la luz del sol, no le parecía más que una ridiculez, jamas crecería. Y efectivamente, así fue. El pequeño Licorice había logrado sacarle un par de sonrisas después de que esté aceptara la realidad, pero aun así la tristeza en el diablo no desaparecía por completo, jamás lo hacía.

Ambos diablos, por cosas tan insignificantes, se sentían tan heridos al punto de sentirse débiles. Desde sus hogares, acurrucados en sus propias camas, siendo seres tan diferentes, no dejaban de tener el mismo pensamiento: "Soy patético".

* * *

Envuelto en sus suaves sabanas de seda, el diablo del pitch black escuchaba perfectamente como la lluvia caía con fuerza en su sombrío mundo. Satanick realmente amaba ser el diablo de su mundo, pero en momentos como estos, realmente odiaba serlo. Ser el amo y señor de tu mundo es algo fantástico, regirlo a tus reglas y deseos, y tener a todos los seres que lo habitan a tus pies, es el sueño de más de uno; pero traía consecuencias. Después de tanto tiempo, había llegado a un punto en que no sabía cuándo su sonrisa era falsa y cuando no. Aquella vez, cuando sus dolorosos sentimientos salieron a flote, pudo haber acabado con el mundo que tanto amaba, por lo que se hizo una promesa: "No importa cuánto duela, debes resistir". Aunque con el tiempo, ha ido rompiendo esa promesa poco a poco, ya que en momentos como estos, debía dejar salir un poco de su dolor si no quería que las cosas pasaran a mayores, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Porque de no, arrastraría a todos con él una vez más.

Satanick suspiro con cansancio en la comodidad de su cama, estaba harto de esa tonta lluvia. Se puso de pie y miro por la ventana de su habitación, visualizando a la pequeña Crea saltando los charcos a las afueras del castillo. Recordaba haberla oído decir que quería hacer un picnic esa misma tarde, genial, le había arruinado los planes. Se acercó a su armario y tomo su saco para colgárselo del hombro, quizá una visita a su cucaracha favorita lo animaría, llevaba un par de días sin verlo desde… bueno, desde que empezó todo esto. Aunque por alguna razón, Satanick sentía que no era un buen momento para ir, pero deseaba detener la lluvia, así que no le dio importancia.

Al salir de su alcoba, los habitantes del castillo se sorprendieron al ver a su diablo salir de su habitación. Era una buena señal, aunque no se le notaba mejor.  
Rápidamente, Envi se acercó a su amo para investigar su estado.

-Sr. Diablo, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Iré a ver a mi cucarachita, volveré en un rato.

Envi trago saliva de imaginarse lo peor.

-Señor, ¿Esta seguro que es un buen momento para eso? No cree que sería mejor si-

-No-lo interrumpió-sea lo que sea, no.

Envi no dijo nada más, y acompaño a su amo hacía la puerta del castillo. No entendía porque deseaba salir, podía crear un portal donde le quisiera después de todo.

Al salir, Envi entendió él porqué de las acciones de su diablo cuando vio a Crea.

-¿Qué tal pequeña?-dijo Nick acercándose a la pequeña Crea, quien estaba mirando su reflejo en un charco.

-¡Sr. Diablo, se va a mojar si no lleva un paraguas!

-Na', no importa, igual seguro me quite esta ropa pronto.-dijo cubriendo a la pequeña con su saco-Tu por tu parte, no traes ni una capucha, ni un paraguas.

-Crea no se enferma, así que no importa.

-Sí, sí importa, Envi no le gustara que te mojes en la lluvia.

La pequeña se asustó al notar la cara de enojo del sirviente desde lejos, causándole un par de risas a Nick.

-Bueno, te dejo cuidar esto hasta que vuelva, iré a dar un paseo. Mejor prepara las cosas para tu picnic.

La pequeña niña asintió en respuesta, aunque no entendía porque el Sr. Diablo le decía que preparara su picnic con tremendo clima. En un instante, Nick abrió el portal hacía el infierno del mundo llama.

-¡Espere Sr. Diablo, atrape!-Nick se dio la vuelta con las manos abiertas, atrapando el paquete de Crea. Se sorprendió por lo que encontró: unos caramelos, y su caja de cigarrillos.

Nick miro a la pequeña confundido.

-¡Anímese pronto!

No pudo evitar sonreír, ni siquiera sus hijos hacían ese tipo de detalles por él.  
Por un segundo, Satanick saco uno de los cigarrillos y lo puso en su boca, dejando de lado sus problemas emocionales y con ganas de fumar de una maldita vez. Pero al mirar abajo para encender el cigarrillo, en un pequeño charco a sus pies, noto como su reflejo se distinguía en el agua. Satanick no veía la figura del alegre y galante diablo del pitch black; sino a una figura exhausta reflejada en sus marcadas ojeras, con una camisa desteñida de color blanco, unos aburridos pantalones negros que no despertaban interés alguno, y un cigarrillo que ahogaba a todos con su fumo. Quien estaba en el agua no era Satanick, desde hace muchos años, no lo era.

Con fuerza, el asustado diablo lanzó el cigarrillo en el charco, distorsionando su reflejo en el charco. La pequeña niña y su sirviente lo miraron preocupados, al mismo tiempo que un poderoso relámpago azotó contra la punta del castillo. La lluvia caía con fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. Crea estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento, el diablo del pitch black cruzo el portal, no sin antes decir: "Sera mejor que entres, la lluvia está muy fuerte."

* * *

Aun con el lamentable estado de Satanick, no podía decirse que Ivlis se encontraba mejor. Emalf se había llevado a los niños a dar un paseo por orden de su jefe, quienes no lo dejaban deprimirse en paz con sus ganas de levantarle el animó. Apreciaba su intención, le hacía feliz que ellos desearan su felicidad, pero… no era suficiente. Todo lo que ellos hacían, no era suficiente para hacerlo feliz, para hacerlo olvidar, nunca lo era.

Quería estar solo, poder llorar en su habitación y no tener que cerrar con llave para que no lo vean llorar; quería desahogarse, gritar a los cuatro vientos como se sentía; quería tomar su bufanda y volar hacía los volcanes y sumergirse en ellos hasta llegar al fondo; quería tantas cosas, y a la vez no.

Justo ahora, cuando se encontraba solo, y podía hacer todo eso que quería, no hacía nada. Ivlis estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo: sin lágrimas en sus ojos, sin voz en su garganta, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie; estaba muerto por dentro. Después de tantos días deseando estar solo para desahogarse, no se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era la compañía de quienes lo rodeaban hasta que quedo solo. Las sonrisas de Licorice y Poemi le eran contagiosas, y al no estar cerca no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento en su corazón. Había llorado tanto por dentro que ya no necesitaba lágrimas, porque incluso cuando le sonreía a sus hijos, estaba llorando por dentro.

Se sentía tan vació que le asustaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de este modo?, ¿Por qué no podía permitirse llorar cuando podía llorar, sonreír cuando podía ser feliz, amar cuando tenía a quienes hacerlo? Amar… ¿Ivlis podía permitirse algo como eso?

La única persona que hacía latir su corazón, que le daba sentido a su vida, su sol, u guía, su todo… no lo amaba. Ivlis se movió despacio por su cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, mirando al piso.

-Por supuesto… el me odia, el Sr. Siralos… me odia.

Los latidos de su corazón se volvían fuertes y pesados, incluso dolorosos.  
Incluso ahora, cuando sentía la más grande de las tristezas, las lágrimas no salían. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, o aquel dolor en su pecho no se detendría. La respiración de Ivlis comenzó a acelerarse, inhalando y exhalando con gran rapidez. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de prisa por su habitación en busca de algo que lo calmara, y no pudo elegir peor opción.

En una de sus gavetas, guardado en una elegante cajita, Ivlis saco el emblema de la tierra del sol que guardaba desde entonces. Lo coloco en su pecho para relajarse, ya que era lo más cercano que estaba de su Sr. Siralos. Y las lágrimas salieron.

Su vista se volvió borrosa por sus lágrimas, y alejando el emblema para mirarlo, noto como sus lágrimas la bañaba por completo.

"¿Por qué ahora?" Se preguntaba Ivlis. Había encontrado lo que se supone debía calmarlo, ¿Por qué en ese momento salían las lágrimas? Ah, por supuesto: lloraba porque era lo más cerca que estaba de su amado Sr. Siralos. Jamás volvería a estar a su lado, lo único que le recordaba a su tierra, a su querida hermana, y a su amado Dios del sol, era esa mísera insignia.  
Ivlis mordió sus labios con fuerza, logrando que estos sangraran por el filo de sus dientes, y lanzó el emblema a la cama. La mano con la que lo lanzó temblaba, y una voz en su mente le susurraba: "¿Entonces te vuelves a rebelar Ivlis?". Ivlis miro en todos lados buscando aquella voz. No estaba en ninguna parte, solo en su cabeza, pero Ivlis la buscaba, porque era la voz de su Dios, le estaba hablando, ¡estaba seguro de ello!

-¡Sr, Siralos!, ¿Dónde está? ¡Sr, Sir-

Y entonces, Ivlis se miró en el espejo. La imagen que veía era lamentable. El que antes era la orgullosa mano derecha del Dios de la tierra del sol, se había convertido en un demente que seguía las voces en su cabeza: tan débil, tan horrendo, tan inútil; no era nada. Ivlis coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y cubrió sus oídos; en efecto, la voz ya no estaba.

-Date por vencido…-se dijo a sí mismo-el Sr. Siralos jamás volverá a hablarte…

Mirando su reflejo, distinguió la mayor diferencia entre el, su Dios, y su hermana: sus cuernos.

Hasta haber sido expulsado de su mundo, jamás se había sentido mal por ser un diablo, no hasta conocer a los demás de su especie. Cuando conoció al resto de criaturas con cuernos, y el tipo de personas que son, se sintió asqueado por tener aquellas protuberancias en su cabeza, y comenzó a hacerse ideas locas en su cabeza.

-Es por culpa de estas cosas que no estoy con el Sr. Siralos…-sus manos subieron de sus orejas a sus cuernos, tomándolos con fuerza-estas cosas… estas horribles cosas….

Y lo impensable para cualquier demonio/diablo se hacía realidad: Ivlis estaba tratado de arrancarse los cuernos. Al principio los halaba con fuerza hacía arriba, perdiendo el equilibrio en más de una ocasión y cayendo con fuerza en el piso para volver a levantarse y repetir el proceso. Luego intento fundirlos con el calor de sus llamas, lo cual no hacía nada, por obvias razones. Y finalmente, intento arrancarlos poco a poco con sus garras.

La desesperación y la locura en su rostro eran notorias, había eliminado de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera arrancarse los cuernos.

-Si me quito esto… podré volver con el Sr. Siralos. Podre volver, podre volver, podre volver, podre volver, podre volver, podre volver, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER, pODRE vOLVER.

Para empeorar las cosas, la idea más estúpida y retorcida se le vino le vino a la cabeza. Dejando libre una de sus manos, Ivlis creo una de sus lanzas de luz con la mayor fuerza que tenía.

-Si esto no los arranca, nada lo hará-susurró, apuntando la lanza hacía su cabeza.

La ardiente lanza temblaba en la mano del diablo, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mover su brazo para terminar con todo aquello, pero no lo hacía. Aun en medio de su locura, seguía siendo un cobarde.

-Muévete, joder, ¡muévete!-su brazo se movió lentamente hacia atrás para tomar impulso.-Deshazte de estas cosas de una vez, deshazte de ellas, deshazte de ellas, deshazte de ellas, deshazte de ellas, deshazte de ellas, DESHAZTE DE ELLAS, DESHAZTE DE ELLAS, DESHAZTE DE ELLAS. ¡DEZHASTE DE ELLAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Ivlis movió la lanza de una vez por todas.  
Pero nunca toco sus cuernos. Alguien lo había detenido.

Sus sentidos volvían poco a poco a su cabeza y al mismo tiempo el temor de abrir los ojos. ¿Quién había sido la persona que lo salvo? Tenía miedo de que fuese Licorice o Poemi, porque no encontraría una manera de explicarles qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer. De ser Emalf, aunque lo prefería que a sus hijos, tampoco sabría cómo explicárselos, y de ser él, entonces…

-Una cucaracha tratando de arrancarse las antenas, esto es algo nuevo.

…entonces preferiría perforarse la cabeza con una lanza.

Ivlis abrió los ojos con desagrado, esperando encontrarse con la molesta sonrisa del diablo del pitch black. Pero no fue así. Ivlis hizo desaparecer la lanza en su mano y se alejó con brusquedad del diablo. Casi no lo reconocía con esa terrible apariencia.

Había visto a Satanick despeinado, y con ropa desordenada un centenar de veces, pero jamas tan… desaliñado. Su cabello parecía enredado, como si llevará varios días sin hacerse el favor de pasarse un cepillo, la camisa que llevaba puesta se veía vieja y descuidada, y sus pantalones… bueno, no eran muy su estilo, si podía decirlo, parecían más pantalones de trabajo que de gala. Pero lo que más inquietaba a Ivlis, eran aquellas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. El contraste de su piel blanca con esas oscuras ojeras, hacían que sus brillantes ojos morados lucieran apagados. Más que muchas ocasiones incomodas que Ivlis había pasado junto a Nick, no recordaba la última vez que lo deseara tan lejos de él como en ese momento.

-Te ves espantoso.-dijo burlón el diablo de ojos morados.

"Incluso sus burlas suenan tan… apagadas". Pensó Ivlis.-No eres el más indicado para hablar de eso…

-Jeje, supongo.

Satanick se sentó en el piso frente a Ivlis y lo miro desde abajo, incomodando aún más al diablo.

-Tu ropa está sucia, tu cabello esta enredado, y a juzgar por cómo te encontré, no has tenido unos días muy buenos que digamos, ¿Verdad?

Ivlis guardo silencio ante las palabras de Nick, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta para el diablo.

-¿Tan mal pasas tus días si no estoy cerca cucarachita?

-Muérete.

-Eso es muy tierno de tu parte, pero sabes, no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa.

Ivlis volvió a guardar silencio y prefirió apartar la mirada. Una respuesta que no alegro del todo a Satanick.

-Hey-el diablo mayor se puso de pie y camino hacía el menor-enserio, no intentes volver a hacer una tontería como esa cucarachita, Licorice y yo nos pondríamos muy tristes.

Una punzada de culpa perforo el corazón de Ivlis. Licorice… ¿Qué habría pensado de encontrarlo así?

-¿No habías pensado en él verdad? Que egoísta de tu parte.-dijo Nick, tomando a Ivlis por la barbilla para mirarlo.

-No quiero escucharte hablar de egoísmo.

-¿Y cuándo eh sido egoísta?

-…-no valía la pena discutir con él-Ah, solo lárgate.

Satanick simplemente sonrió un poco y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación. Ivlis se sentía cada vez más incómodo con su actitud, ¿Qué no había venido a verlo?, ¿Por qué estaba mirando la ventana? Y al estar tan cerca de él hace un segundo, noto algo extraño.

-Tu…-Satanick lo miro extrañado, Ivlis no solía empezar una conversación-¿No has fumado últimamente? Tu aliento no apesta.

-Oh, te diste cuenta.-Satanick rio sin ganas-Me alegra que estés pendiente a ese tipo de cosas, entonces, ¿Quieres un beso?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ivlis ignorando la pregunta-¿Por qué no has estado fumando? No es como si tuvieras que preocupar por tu salud.

Satanick sacó la caja de cigarrillo de su bolsillo y la miro con cuidado, realmente extrañaba fumar. Pero al ver su reflejo en la ventana, algo dentro de él, una estúpida debilidad, se lo impedía. No podía fumar, no con ese aspecto.

-Porque no puedo.

Ivlis se mostró irritado por su respuesta.

-Eso no es una excusa.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Deberías estar feliz de que puedo besarte sin el sabor a cigarrillo, ¿Tu lo odias no?, ¿O acaso conseguí que te gustara?-sonrió travieso.

Ivlis se hartó. Realmente no sabía porque deseaba hacerlo fumar, quizá era porque acababa de salvarlo y quería "hacerle un favor" de alguna forma, o simplemente no toleraba esa actitud y pensaba que con el cigarrillo se iría y lo dejaría en paz. Lo que fuera, no lo soportaba.

Ivlis se acercó a Satanick y le arrebato la caja de cigarrillos, sorprendiendo a su dueño. Con ira, rompió la tapa de está y dejo caer un par de cigarrillos y la entendedora. Sin darle importancia al desorden, tomo un cigarrillo y lo coloco por la fuerza en la boca del diablo, abrió la ventana, y le dio la vuelta para que fumara.

-Cucarachita, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el cigarrillo debe estar encendido y acabas de tirar el encendedor. Además, no tengo muchas ganas de-

-¡Ahg!

Ivlis le dio media vuelta a Nick, y con cuidado, se acercó a este y soplo un poco de fuego de su boca para encender el cigarrillo. El corazón de Nick se disparó a millón y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ivlis se alejó un poco y trato de ignorar la tonta reacción de este.

-¿Feliz? Ahora fuma para que te largues de aquí.

Satanick estaba consciente de que Ivlis no sabía lo que había hecho, pero al mirar de nuevo su reflejo, ya no veía la patética figura de hace rato, volvía a verse a sí mismo.

-Y abre la ventana, no quiero que mi cuarto apeste a cigarrillo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro, Satanick abrió la ventana y se acomodó en está para fumar en paz.

-Como digas.

Habían pasado un rato en silencio mientras Satanick fumaba su cigarrillo, en lo que Ivlis esperaba sentado en la cama a que se marchara. No recordaba que duraran tanto esos cigarrillos, aunque normalmente fumaba después de que ellos… ahg, no importa.

-Oye,-Nick llamo la atención de Ivlis-a Licorice le gustó tu idea de la jardinería, estaba muy feliz.

Los ánimos de Ivlis bajaron al escuchar aquello. Había olvidado el asunto con la flor.

-Ah eso, creo que paso.-respondió desviando la mirada.

Satanick chasqueo la lengua molesto. Amaba a su cucarachita, pero debía superar esa tonta obsesión de una buena vez.

-Sabes, no tienes que plantar girasoles para hacer un jardín, hay muchas flores para escoger.

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Ivlis. ¿Plantar otras flores? Ni siquiera le importaba la jardinería en primer lugar. Iba a protestar, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-¿Por qué no intentas con rosas? A Licorice también le gustan.

Ivlis no parecía muy convencido con la sugerencia.

-No me gustan las flores rojas.

Vaya que era estúpido.

-Las rosas no tienen que ser necesariamente rojas, pueden ser de distintos colores.

-¿Y cuál sugieres?-ni el entendía porque le preguntaba.

-… ¿Purpuras?

El silencio retumbo en la habitación. Satanick se rio de sí mismo por el comentario, esperando el escándalo por parte de su cucarachita por aquella sugerencia. Pero…

-Lo pensare…-dijo Ivlis sin mirar al diablo de pitch black.

… _resulto en algo mucho mejor._

El cigarrillo de Satanick se había terminado desde antes de empezar aquella conversación. Pensaba irse, pensaba, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Satanick salto a la cama de su amado diablo y le planto un beso en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba contra su pecho.

-¡Espera!-dijo Ivlis separándose un poco-¡te dije que te fueras cuando terminaras de fumar!

-¿Y quién dijo que yo lo cumpliría?-dijo subiéndole la camisa a Ivlis.

-¡H-hey!-Ivlis comenzaba a ponerse rojo al sentir sus frías manos en su pecho-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-No te preocupes Ivlis, cuando terminemos de esto, hablaremos de jardinería.

-¡¿Qué?!

Y de ese modo, en el Pitch black, la pequeña Crea gozaba de un adorable Picnic en una tarde acogedora en su mundo, mientras su acompañante, la mano derecha del diablo, le servía té después de tantos días nublados.


End file.
